Uplink
Uplink was a Battle Machine created by Sensei Keiken and one of the mass-produced battle machines of Exo-Force. Ryo piloted his own version of it, modified for repair duties as well as combat. History When Ryo built Uplink, he thought that he would be able to fight the robots as well as conduct repairs. Instead, he ended up stuck in the repair bay. Ryo has a close connection with Uplink and would do anything to keep it safe. He spoke to the battle machine as if it were a real person, and treated it as his best friend. Uplink’s data core contained blueprints of all the human battle machines. At one point, after Ryo had hacked the robot mainframe and deleted stolen battle machine plans, the robots captured Uplink to restore their databank. Ryo retaliated in the Mobile Defense Tank and retrieved Uplink. Ryo used the Mobile Defense Tank more often in battles than Uplink, due to its combat superiority and usefullness in keeping Uplink out of harm's way. When Ryo, Takeshi and Hikaru found the Golden City, Uplink's circuits were overloaded by feedback from the city's cloaking device. The battle machine became useless. However, after the discovery of the Cyclone Defender, Ryo was able to transfer Uplink's data core to it. Information There were several Uplink models used by different pilots, but Ryo’s Uplink was more advanced than the others, chiefly due to the data it contained. Uplink was Ryo's first Battle Machine. It could be used to fight or to conduct repairs. It was noted that Uplink's data core was encrypted with an extremely advanced code, as it took three robots four hours to crack it. Set Information *'Released:' 2006 *'Price:' $5 USD *'Item Number:' 7708 *'Pieces:' 69 *'Alternative Model:' Uplink Speeder Appearances *Exo-Force Online Comic 0: The First Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 1: On The Mysterious Sentai Mountain *Exo-Force Online Comic 4: A Fierce Fight *Exo-Force Online Comic 8: Against the Odds! *Exo-Force Online Comic 9: The Blaze of Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 10: A Desperate Plan *Exo-Force Online Comic 11: The Rescue (Flashback) *Exo-Force Online Comic 12: All-Out Attack! *Exo-Force Online Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. *Exo-Force Online Comic 14: Uplink alone! *Exo-Force Online Comic 15: Mobile Defense Tank in action! *Exo-Force Online Comic 16: Into the mountain *Exo-Force Online Comic 17: Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning (on a screen) *Exo-Force Online Comic 18: Beginning of the End *Exo-Force Online Comic 19: Secret Strike *Exo-Force Online Comic 20: The Fall of Takeshi *Exo-Force Online Comic 22: Origin of EXO-FORCE! *Exo-Force Online Comic 24: Eyes of the Enemy *Exo-Force Online Comic 25: The Final Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 26: Epilogue *Exo-Force Online Comic 27: Quest for the Golden City *Exo-Force Online Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! *Exo-Force Online Comic 32: Battle for the Golden Tower *Exo-Force Online Comic 35: Aero Assault! *Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots *Exo-Force Book 3: Search for the Golden City Trivia *Though most other battle machines are referred to with the article "the", such as "The Grand Titan", Uplink isn't referred to as "The Uplink". This is due to Ryo's peculiar treatment of and attachment to it. Gallery Uplink in the Golden Tower.jpg|Uplink in the Golden Tower Uplink on a Bridge.jpg|Uplink on a Bridge Uplink Blaster.jpg|Uplink firing Two Uplinks and one Grand Titan.jpg|Two Uplinks and a Grand Titan in the Golden City Two Stealth Hunters, a Grand Titan and a Uplink against the Robots!.jpg|An Uplink, A Grand Titan and two Stealth Hunters defending the City! Uplink_Views.jpg Ryo and his Uplink.jpg External Links *Building Instructions *Official Review by Joev14 Category:Sets Category:Human (Faction) Category:2006 Category:Small Battle Machines Category:ArticleCleanup Category:Battle Machines